


Sometimes These Things Happen

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, First Time, Humor, It all goes a little wrong, M/M, Romance, accidental headbutts, nose bleeds, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they had found a bed in Beorn’s house, Bilbo was all over Fili, not that he was complaining. He had been pushed back onto the rather high bed, finding it difficult to think with a lapful of his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes These Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this happened. 
> 
> I was going to finish my Thilbo epic but something made me write this. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Sorry about mistakes and the shitty title.

As soon as they had found a bed in Beorn’s house, Bilbo was all over Fili, not that he was complaining. He had been pushed back onto the rather high bed, finding it difficult to think with a lapful of his love. Bilbo had quickly divested him of his top-half and was busy kissing wherever he could reach.

“Are you sure Bilbo?” Fili asked while Bilbo peppered kisses down his neck, “We can wait...”

“Of course I’m sure Fili. Now, tell me how to take of those ridiculous trousers.”

“Ah, let me, the belt is a bit fiddly,” he answered, hands already fumbling at the buckle, “And, promise me you’ll say if you want to stop.”

“Honestly, I’m not some twitterpated teen. If I want you to stop, you’ll know it.” Bilbo tutted at him, “And you _still_ haven’t taken my shirt off.”

Fili smiled up at him, “You are rather bossy. But if you really want me to undress you then I guess I will.”

“You better.” He replied with poorly concealed fondness.

Soon Fili had removed his own trousers and all of Bilbo’s clothes, leaving them both stark naked. Bilbo continued to tease him by pressing down on his bare lap, hands trailing down his chest.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” The hobbit disclosed.

“Oh, have you?” Fili smirked, thrusting up and making Bilbo moan, “That makes two of us then.”

“Mmmm, have you got any oil?”

Fili’s mouth went dry at the thoughts running through his head, “Uh, yes, it’s just here. Oh, Mahal.”

Bilbo leant down and kissed him sweetly, “Fili... are _you_ sure you want to?”

“What? Bilbo, yes, yes of course. I’m just rather excited. And a little nervous. I don’t want this to go wrong.” He grinned nervously.

Bilbo smiled and kissed him again, “It’ll be fine Fili. As long as you’re here with me I’m sure it’ll be perfect.”

“I love you.” Fili couldn’t help but say.

“I love you, too.” The hobbit nuzzled his nose into Fili’s, “Now, I think we should make use of that oil...”

Fili liberally slicked up his fingers, gently rubbing them over Bilbo’s hole while the other hand rubbed soothingly across his back, “Are you ready?”

“Please, Fili, ooh!” Bilbo keened, as Fili pushed the tip of his finger in.

The prince fingered him adoringly, loving the unrestrained sounds of pleasure that Bilbo produced as he pressed a second and later third finger into him.

“Oh, Fili, ooh, I’m ready, please!” Bilbo begged, “Please-”

Fili swiftly removed his fingers, positioning his cock at Bilbo’s stretched entrance, “Is this alright, Bilbo?”

“Oh yes, oh please!”

Fili groans and Bilbo’s deep whine combined as he pushed into him, “Bilbo! Ah, you’re so perfect.”

Bilbo set the pace, using his hands on Fili’s chest as leverage. Fili tried to help him along by holding onto his hips and thrusting very lightly.

“Mmmm, Fili, faster, please.”

He obeyed the request, thrusting harder and faster much to Bilbo’s joy. The hobbit brought one hand to rest of Fili’s on his hip.

They continued the rhythm until Bilbo started to squirm a little and Fili’s pants quickened.

“Oh, Bilbo!” he pumped his hips more desperately.

“Ah, ah, ahhh!” Bilbo moaned.

“Mmmm, do you like that?” Fili whispered huskily.

“Ah, ow, no! Wait yes, but, ow, I have cramp!” Bilbo replied, straining.

Fili slowed and eventually stopped his thrusts and looked at him sheepishly, “Oh, sorry... do you want stop?”

“No, no it’s alright; I just need to move a bit.” Bilbo pushed himself off of the prince and lay back against the pillows, “Ah, there we go. I think this will be comfier.” He smiled.

Fili swallowed and grinned eagerly at the sight of his lover spread out beneath him. He settled in between his legs, but soon floundered, unsure where to place Bilbo’s legs, “Er, where would you like to put your legs?”

Bilbo wrapped them around his waist, heels resting at the base of his spine. His hands wound their way around his shoulders and he pulled Fili close enough to kiss him, “Is that comfy?”

Fili stole a kiss as he pushed back in, increasing his pace the deeper the kiss got. Bilbo sighed below him, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Oh, oh Fili!” he moaned, eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth open and smiling.

“Bilbo, mmmm...”

“Yes! Just like that, Fili, just like that.”

Spurred on by his lover’s enjoyment, Fili thrust faster. He balanced himself on his forearms so he could lean down to kiss Bilbo, but he miscalculated and ended up bashing their noses together.

Bilbo’s hand flew to his nose and his face scrunched in pain, “Ow!”

“Mahal, I am so sorry.” Fili pulled out and sat up to inspect the now red nose, which also seemed to be bleeding, “Oh, Bilbo I think you’re bleeding!”

Bilbo took the hand away from his nose and inspected it. He frowned when he saw the blood speckling his fingertips while Fili began to redress. Bilbo looked up at Fili from the bed and frowned even deeper, “Fili? What are you doing?”

“We need to get you to Oin, it could be broken.” Fili replied, cupping his cheek fondly.

“Oh bother, it’s not that bad Fili. I just need to wait for the bleeding to stop and I’ll be as good as new.” He kissed Fili tenderly, “We can keep going.”

Fili smiled sadly, “I’m afraid I’m not so ready to continue. The sight of blood tends to do that to people.”

Bilbo huffed, “And we were doing so well. But I suppose you are right, this does hurt terribly.”

“I am sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.”

“All is forgiven, Fili, all is fine. I’m more worried about how we’re going to explain this to the others.”

Fili snorted, “I’m sure it’s going to go terribly. Kili is going to tease me for weeks! But we’ll have to face it eventually, come, let’s get dressed.”

They managed to only get a little blood on Bilbo’s shirt and on Fili’s face from stolen kisses. He made sure to wipe it off before heading downstairs to seek Oin.


End file.
